A Proper ThankYou
by Klaine O'Clock
Summary: We see Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder after he recieves the roses and we see that it's clearly not enough from his face. Soooo here's what we, the viewers, missed out on. Fluff! Cockblock!Finn ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN: Beautiful Klaine kisses. * le crey* Unfortunately, that's all you'll get cause my minds too virgin to write smut scenes.**

**So, I'm a fan of innocent, stupid, Cockblock!Finn and Blaine's dad is normal guy(not the jackass in my other story) and FLUFF. SO...Let It Snow Fluff!**

A Proper Thank-You

It had been an intense rehearsal at booty camp. Kurt was taking his time getting dressed into 'public worthy' clothing and Blaine was getting impatient, after all Kurt was his ride home today... and Finn's, but he had disappeared. No doubt trying to find something to eat one of the school's vending machines.

"Kurt," Blaine insisted once again, "You know my dad has dinner plans tonight."

Then, from the back changing room, a long-awaited reply came, "Where's Finn?"

Blaine sighed, "Gone. For about, oh, twenty minutes now."

"No need to get snarky mister."

Kurt exited his temporary dressing room and walked over to Blaine. His boyfriend was clearly enjoying the day's attire. After all, who could blame him? Kurt thought. His jeans showed off his narrow hips and strong dancer legs. His vest/shirt combo modeled his lightly muscles arms and chest. Kurt took extra time to restyle his hair into a bit of a 'rougher' sense. And to top it off, Kurt's designer boots faintly clicked ever so fabulously against the stage floor.

Kurt sauntered his way past Blaine and nonchalantly said, "Hurry up then, don't want to keep Finn waiting, do we?"

Blaine quickly began weighing his options. _Stuffy dinner party or deliciously dressed boyfriend? Over cooked chicken or perfectly trimmed, wondrously seasoned steak?_

"Now see hear, Kurt," Blaine moved as he laced his arm around Kurt's middle – stopping his progress, "I don't think I ever really, _properly_ thanked you for those roses."

"You didn't." Kurt breathed as he twirled back so he was looking at his boyfriend in his mischievous eyes.

"Let me fix that then. Thank-you. For. The. Beautiful. Flowers." Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips with each word; teasing.

"Humph, I may just rethink ever doing it again if that's the weak 'thanks' I get."

Blaine took a moment before responding in a whisper that tickled Kurt's ear, "Don't be too judgmental to soon, love, I was just sampling to see if the entree was still fresh."

Kurt pouted before retorting, "I'll make sure to replace my oriental lettuce later if that's to your liking?"

"By my analysis, that won't be necessary for quite some time, Kurt." Blaine cut off any response with a demanding kiss.

Kurt happily replied, having gone on with his boyfriend's teasing long enough. He took initiative and moved his tongue against Blaine's bottom lip and nipping at it a bit.

Blaine moved his lips apart to allow entrance and deepened the kiss to a more passionate level, those skin tight jeans doing undapper things to his mind.

Their tongues danced together so delightfully and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and he slid his tongue over the roof of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine's hands reached around Kurt's back and lower still as Kurt's hands locked onto his hair and neck; pressing himself even closer.

"B-Blaine."Kurt shuddered out as Blaine's hands found their way up his back, beneath his shirt. Kurt arched his back, similar to a cat, thought Blaine; humming.

"_Kurt_." Blaine groaned as Kurt moved his hips against his again. Blaine moved a hand so he could unbutton Kurt's vest. Unfortunately, he made it about half way before he was interrupted.

"K-Kurt? Wha-? _Bl-Blaine_? Man! What are the two of you-?"

It took a moment before Kurt and Blaine realized that another voice had spoken.

"Finn? What do you think you are still doing here?" Kurt interrogated; his mood thoroughly killed.

Wide eyed, Finn tried at a response, "Your car.. all three of us...Blaine, home..."

Kurt let that sink in before replying, "I'll be there in ten minutes...don't touch anything." Kurt added as an after though as he tossed his keys to him.

Finn hurriedly stumbled out of the auditorium and Kurt growled, "Evil cockblocking younger brother..."

"Now, now, Kurt, evil may be a bit harsh. I think shallow or protective cockblocking younger brother may have been more accurate. After all he's trying to protect his older brother's virtue."

Kurt blushed and growled, "We still have ten minutes and I don't feel totally thanked yet. Com'ere."

Kurt yanked Blaine closer again and proceeded to attempt to kiss his boyfriend till his nonexistent socks were thoroughly knocked off.

Breathing hard, Kurt found the hem of Blaine's shirt after some time. Blaine gasped and pulled back.

"We still have six minutes Blaine... surely your dad can hold of a bit longer, hum?"

Looking utterly torn, Blaine sighed against Kurt's neck.

"Kurt... It's a _business_ dinner party. The company CEO is coming over... I can't miss it."

Kurt pouted and took a step back, "Then you had better be open tomorrow after school Blaine Warbler."

"I won't dare plan anything over it now, now will I?"

"No. You won't," Kurt smirked, "Then let's hurry on out, I don't want Finn to start eating my upholstery because he isn't home for his post-glee feeding."

"Oh dear, wouldn't want that to happen."

Kurt glared at him as he reached for him and pulled him closer as they made their way down the isle to the auditorium doors. Blaine perched his arms around Kurt and held him there as they entered the parking lot.

From the school sidewalk, one could see Finn in the passenger seat as he looked up at the couple's approach and quickly turned away; blushing.

Kurt and Blaine managed to walk to the shotgun side window and tap on it. Finn rolled it down with an evasive look.

"Huh?"

"Out." Kurt commanded.

"What?"

"Out. My car, my rules."

"But... Why?"

"I'm only dropping you off, I'm driving Blaine home. Why shuffle seats? Now, out."

Kurt's tone made Finn all but take his time moving out off his seat to the back. Blaine started to slide in, but stopped half way, his face thoughtful.

"This is because I'm your boyfriend, right?"

"And if it wasn't?"

"I'd like to think it is, what decides it?"

"If my lettuce is rotten or fresh, mister, but as you said: 'That won't be necessary for some time,' so I wouldn't worry about it."Kurt shoved Blaine's legs in and shut the door, prancing over to his side; shooting a teasing glare at Blaine as he moved in front of the vehicle.

As they made their way out of the parking lot, Finn pipped up, "Oh! Can you make me salad when I get home Kurt? It's just with you guys talking about lettuce and such..."He trailed off.

Blaine snorted and Kurt looked at Finn sadly, "It's all about food with you isn't it?"

"Why? Did I miss something?"

Kurt said nothing and focused back on the road.

**D'Awwww. Wasn't that cute? If in your mind that was just a sad attempt at such a thing let me know and I'll fix it right up.**

****Review to your heart's content please, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for. ****


End file.
